


Couldn't Care (But I Do)

by psychopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopath/pseuds/psychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: couldnt care less if you could care less then you do care</p>
<p>Derek's given up on Scott being in his pack until he notices Isaac beginning to become closer to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Care (But I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes some place during Season 3.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

            Derek creases his brow; he’s given up bothering to ask Scott to join his pack.  He doesn’t like defeat, no; he really doesn’t, but Scott’s made up his mind and Derek knows he’s not going to change it any time soon.  He knows, because even after becoming the Alpha, Scott still clings to his group of friends.

            He thinks it’s stupid, how much Scott clings over Allison, that Argent girl.  Despite everything, they’re still together in a puppy love.  So Derek does what he has to do, he builds a pack, because god knows who else is coming to Beacon Hills.  Actually, he does know.  That’s the entire reason he knows he needs to build a pack, and so he does.

            Now he’s got Isaac, Erica and Boyd.  It’s not the same as having Scott in his pack, but he’s given up caring.  Scott probably doesn’t care much either, with his that makeshift pack of his.

            Maybe it’s around the time with the Kanima when Derek starts to notice something.  Isaac’s starting to drift off, and it’s not just because his father is always on his mind.  It’s something else, and it’s starting to bother him.  At first he thought he could ignore it, but he could see Isaac beginning to slip away from his hold.  He might be his Alpha and his maker, but the boy this had a mind of his own.  After all, they were still human, driven by human desires.

            Speaking of which, Scott relationship with Allison hadn’t seemed strong at all.  Since Gerard, their relationship had fractured.  Maybe it was then, that he noticed the pair exchanging glances more frequently.

 

\---

 

            “Scott!” he scowled, once he noticed the boy—and then, of course, he tried to ignore him.  Him and Stiles, who was skittering away and trying to avoid looking at him.

            Stiles pulled his friend down behind his jeep, hoping he was out of earshot, “why is he _looking_ at us.”

            “What makes you think I know!”

            “Obviously,” Stiles’ arms flailed and gave an exasperated sigh, “it must be some kind of wolfy business.  So you’d better get your wolf little ass over there.”

            Noticing that Stiles was beginning to peer over his Jeep, Scott pulled him down and hissed, “what are you doing?”

            “Checking if he’s still there,” he answered back, peering over his Jeep again.

            “So?”

            Stiles stuttered, causing Scott to look at him quizzically.  Grabbing him frantically by his shoulder, “Scott, Scott, Scott…” and pointed behind him.

            Turning around, he almost jumped, “Derek!”

            “We need to talk, Scott,” he said, staring down at the two boys.

            “Look I told you—,” he began.

            Derek scowled, “we need to talk about Isaac.”

            Looking at his friend, Stiles pulled him aside, “why do we need to talk about Isaac?  Is there something I need to know?  Because I….”

            Scott rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, “fine.”  Following Derek, he sent Stiles a text, letting him know he would fill him in later.  He would be bombarded with questions otherwise.  Derek had pulled him off to the side of the school, “So?  What is it?”

            “You and Isaac,” he stated bluntly and Scott rolled his eyes.  Okay, maybe that wasn’t as _nearly_ specific as he had meant it to be.  He’s wondering though, why he’s worried about Scott stealing his Beta, because Scott’s not even an Alpha.  Right? 

            “He’s living with me,” Scott answered after a while before he turned to leave, and it felt like a slap in the face.  Well, that may or may not have been obvious.  After all, he had been the one who had kicked Isaac out.

 

\---

 

            Isaac’s living with Scott—it’s not terrible and somehow, Derek’s not surprised.  Not entirely.  Maybe he’s seen it coming, and just avoided it.  Kicking him out might have been the final straw, but Isaac is still his Beta, and he’s not letting him go.  Not with the Alpha Pack in town. Derek needs his pack and he needs Scott because there’s something about him he just can’t explain.  His wolf knows something; he can feel it whenever they’re around Scott.  He supposes, then, that if he can’t get Scott to join his pack, he needs Isaac to be the bridge between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Anon, I hope you liked this!
> 
> Follow & send me requests: the--psychopath.tumblr.com


End file.
